


【FF14】【白占】当事人不觉得

by YShin



Series: 白占 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YShin/pseuds/YShin
Relationships: 人男/男精, 白魔/占星
Series: 白占 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988944
Kudos: 2





	【FF14】【白占】当事人不觉得

占星是第一次被操这么狠，才知道以往白魔确实是做了个人的。  
跟现在这个闷声抽插着自己的禽兽就不是一回事。  
他被很少有的按趴在床上，双手无助的向前紧攥着床单，下身被白魔捞起，密集的撞击声回荡在二人之间。

之前还会喊快点慢点求求让他射，现在占星早就叫不出声了。  
每次试图自己伸手抚摸下体时都会被白魔用更激烈的动作打断，自从白魔插进来后，一直在逼他用后面高潮。  
这是以往从未有过的。  
哪怕以前也有过光靠后面就到达顶峰，起码白魔也会先替占星摸摸。

想要射出来的快感支配着占星摇摆臀部，随着每一下挺入用力吸吮，穴肉绞着白魔不让他出去。  
但被操弄许久的甬道里头盛满滑腻的液体，很利于进出，白魔干脆利落的整根抽了出来，肠液被打成泡沫带出，穴口一片狼藉。  
“呜…”占星发出不舍的哽咽。  
白魔盯着殷红的小口，看它急切的开合邀请，才再一次用力捅进去。

白魔捏着占星的腿根，沾了满手淫液，因为得不到足够的抚慰，占星的小东西一直在可怜巴巴地吐着水，就是缺了那么临门一下。  
白魔并不想放过他。  
甚至延后了自己射精的冲动。  
他很有耐心。

占星发现不管自己怎么迎合对方，都得不到想要的，他身体里的某处急得发痒，只想让人用什么东西狠狠蹭一下才舒服。  
他被折腾的快要意识模糊，只剩最原始的渴望。

白魔是故意不去顶那个点。  
要么蹭在旁边，要么只一个劲往深处撞。  
就跟隔靴搔痒似得，惹占星焦躁得呜呜直哭。

白魔又伏下去咬了一口，从肩到腿，能下口的地方几乎都印满了青紫和咬痕，占星自己却浑然不觉。  
白魔掰开臀瓣，转变角度猛然开始对准一点冲锋。占星被顶了个激灵，爽到即刻就要喷涌而出，却被箍住了阴茎根部。

白魔就这么捏着占星，变换着角度去顶同一处，占星不再需要主动迎合，或者说已无力做出反应，他浑身发热，只张着后穴被快感和满足感淹没。

期盼许久的地方被全方位的照顾着，占星发不出声来，双眼失神瞪大，从喉咙深处被顶出一些气音。  
直到白魔咬住占星后颈的同时顶在那处射出来。  
占星终于意识到疼痛，这打破了某种界限，被精液浇灌着的占星浑身颤抖，他不知道发生了什么，只觉突然眼前一片白光闪烁，前列腺带动了腹部深处的激热，后穴强烈而有频率地抽搐着，前所未有的咬紧白魔，仿佛要把它榨干。

白魔这才满意地松开手指。

正靠后面高潮中的占星没再能分出多余的力气给前头，瘫软虚弱的挤出几波精液，滴滴答答的流在白魔纤长白皙的指间。

干性高潮的余韵很长，好一会儿以后占星感觉自己的小穴像是终于用尽了力气，松松软软的起伏吐息，内部饱涨着满足感。

占星最后的意识是白魔把他翻身抱入怀里，带笑舔舐着手上占星精液的表情，有几分难得的妖艳。

——  
醒来时占星在白魔怀里，坐骑撒开四腿飞奔，高空的风飒飒吹在耳际。  
昨天第一眼见到白魔时他还觉得对方是不是吃错药了，婚礼前夜也能跑这么远。  
后来那场沉默又极致的性爱让占星隐约意识到了什么。

他原本想揶揄新郎怎么能擅自跑掉。  
话还没出口，自己也觉得不太好笑。  
白魔并不是随便乱玩的人，这一点占星认为自己绝无可能看错。  
占星原以为白魔那么长一段时间没碰自己，是收心找到愿共度一生的人了。  
所以他才在这种时候更要跑的远远的，不能让另一位婚礼主人困扰。  
也不想让白魔看到自己拼命克制哭脸的样子。  
但此时能够让负责任的白魔抛下定好时间的仪式和宾客的，还能有什么呢。

占星抬头啃了一口白魔的下巴。  
“能解释下为什么我居然是最后一个知道的吗？”  
白魔无语，又不得不解释。  
“我们连十二神都拜过了。”

占星以为自己只是陪白魔去完成哪来的委托。  
白魔向队里请假时也说的是有重要的事要做，然后又拉走了占星，两人仔细的走过许多地方。

尽管独处的时间很多，却从未做过亲密的事，白魔也表现得相当心无旁骛，郑重其事。  
以至于占星开始认真思考白魔是不是想要回到普通队友关系。

他现在才明白那趟旅行有多虔诚。

“这不怪我，我没结过婚哪知道这些流程。”  
不过占星也反思了一下，他和白魔在一块儿时大脑放空习惯了，整个过程就是发着呆跟着白魔跑来跑去。  
一起见过的那些人说了什么，别说过没过脑子，进没进耳朵可能都难说。

占星突然扭了扭身子，期待问：“那我能问下我们什么时候开始的吗？”  
白魔罕见的叹气出声。  
却没回答。

红莲节那次过后，占星对自己的态度明显有了变化。  
队长骑士旁敲侧击的来问过，当时白魔想的是，做了一次没有第二次，过段时间只要占星这阵劲过去了，这事就翻篇了。

结果占星确实很快翻过去了。  
白魔自己倒是卡上头了。  
彼时白魔才意识到，当自己破天荒的参与进那场游戏给了占星特殊待遇，就意味着自己已经陷了进去。

要说什么时候开始的，白魔也说不清。  
可能一时冲动的当时，就连暂停都没有过了。

只是万万没想到，所有人都默认了的事。  
当事人居然直到现在还愣着。

两位新郎堪堪在大圣堂关闭前抵达，宾客已无聊到围成一圈看舞者们用战舞打架，龙骑又在喝倒彩，被枪刃箍着脖子教做人。

用来举办仪式的时间剩下不到20分钟。  
兵荒马乱的换上礼服，白魔将占星衬衫的扣子仔仔细细扣到最上面一颗，系好领结。

走出准备间前，白魔握住占星，以骑士礼跪地。  
脸上带着占星认识他以来最温柔的笑意。  
“请和我结婚，好吗？”  
占星扑哧一声，这么直白这么郑重其事，倒有几分不像自己认知中的白魔了。况且哪有婚礼进场前才求婚的。  
虽是心中揶揄，但占星也同样单膝跪地，牵起白魔的手，在手背上烙下一吻。  
“我很乐意。”


End file.
